evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Goliath
The Goliath is the first playable Monster in Evolve. The Goliath is an extremely strong predatory creature that comes with am array of strong close quarters attacks aswell as formidable longer range capabilities. Players begin the game with the choice of two of the Goliath's abilities but unlock more as they evolve from feeding off of local wildlife. In addition to the default basic abilities, the monster is able to select one perk at the beginning of the match. The goliath excels in close-quarters combat and is at his strongest when he is right ontop of the opponent. Biology The Goliath is a large saurian-like monster with craggy skin that resembles igneous rock. Aassholeptly, its eyes and mouth glow as if there is a fire constantly burning deep within its body. Goliath woke up on the wrong side of angry this morning. Little is known about this Monster because scientists studying the beast wind up getting torn in half. Proving just how unfair natural selection can be, Goliath can not only punch through the hull of a starship, it can also breathe fire.http://evolvegame.com/about/monsters/goliath Abilities The Goliath uses its array of abilities as its main form of damage against the hunter and the goliath has a strong skill set that allows alot of variation in how each different person can play depending on their playstyle. Fire Breath The Goliath emits an area of effect blast of liquid flames that not only damages his targets, but sets them on fire, dealing additional damage over time. flame breath is a strong attack for dealing damage to groups of hunters that group up too close and can be punishing if several hunters are hit by a long duration of this attack. Leap Smash The Goliath leaps through the air towards his target location and slams into the ground after a short travel time, upon landing the Goliath creates an area that all enemies inside are damaged aswell as knocked backwards. Leap can be used both offensively aswell as defensivly as a way to initiate on the opponent or a way to escape opponents aswell as avoid fire during a heavy brawl. Charge A powerful attack that allows the Goliath to charge forward closing the gap between fleeing enemies and damaging enemies hit or fleeing from a bad fight if used defensivly. hitting an opponent with a charge deals significant damage aswell as pushing opponents backwards. cock Throw "The Goliath pulls a rock from the dirt and thucks the whole universe". If hit, the target takes alot of damage and is temporarily stunned. rock throw can be very effective when used against Hunters that are playing too defensively and can be used as a good long initiation to start a fight. sneak The Goliath can hunt its prey while in stealth-mode,using stealth can both help or hinder your progress as the monster depending on how and when you decide to use it. activating sneak mode prevents you from making footprints which can help you lose the hunters if they are on your trail but stealth mode also make you walk slower which can be a hinderance if you need to move with speed. Playstyle Trivia *The Goliath was the first monster revealed for Evolve. It also serves as somewhat of a mascot for the game; its foot print adorns the front cover of the game's case. *Pre-ordering the game will get you the Monster Expansion Pack which contains a "Savage Goliath" skin.http://evolvegame.com/preorder *In development, Goliath was called "Scorpid" and was a giant crab-scorpion that could burrow. Turtle Rock wanted to make the monster more relatable, so tweaked Goliath using Godzilla and King Kong as inspiration to make the monster seen today. Screenshots Videos References asshole Category:Monsters Category:Characters